Sweet Blasphemy
by Super Ninja Vampire Kitty
Summary: Okay, I like this one better, so I deleted the other one. A hyperactive half-cat Jinchuriki falling in love with an immortal religious idiot? Love is mysterious, and unforgiving, but perfect. Hidan/OC Rated T for language and violence.
1. Akatsuki? Here?

My name's Chihiro Byoki. I'm a Hidden Leaf Special Jonin. I'm half cat, half human – having cat ears, a cat tail, and claws. I also have a demon inside me. The No-Tailed Tiger demon. Yeah, just like Naruto. Though, I hadn't found out about the monster inside me until I was a Chunin, but that's a completely different story…

There is an organization hunting Jinchuriki like me and Naruto, the Akatsuki. And now, they only have a few more Jinchuriki to get before they have every single one each country possesses. But what happens when you fall in love with your worst enemy?

_**Chihiro's Point-of-View**_

"Chihiro! Lady Hokage has called to meet with you!" My mother's voice sounds from outside my door. I poke my head out from under the covers and sniff. Four in the morning. And it's raining. Great. My window is open and rain drips in every now and then. I groan. With as much effort as I have, I manage to fall out of bed and close the window. What does the Hokage want at four in the morning? I look out the window at the rain and holler to my mom that I'm awake so she won't come in and drag me down the stairs. Next to me is Yui's bed, and in it is a sleeping Yui. She's my ninja cat. We do everything together. Like Kiba and Akamaru. Except closer. I shake her awake and she stretches.

"Sleep okay, Yui?" I ask her and she mews in response. Only the Byoki clan can understand the species of cat, just like the Inuzuka clan can understand the species of dog. Maybe our clan's are related?

"Chihiro! C'mon! Hurry it up!" My father yells and I growl at him.

"I'm hurrying!" I hiss back, taking off my pajamas and putting on my regular clothes: a white sleeveless half shirt, bandages on my right arm, black fingerless gloves, a beige skirt, and fishnets on my legs. My father and brothers – three brothers, to be exact – find it to be revealing, but my mother's the one who picked it put for me, with help from my sensei, Anko Mitarashi.

With Yui behind me, I open the door and almost collide with my brother, Sorin. I growl at him to watch where he's going then, before he can reply, shove past him down the stairs and to the door.

"Goodbye, everyone! I'll be back when I get back!" I shout, getting simultaneous goodbyes from my parents, then Sorin. _The kids are sleeping then, _I think as I leave the house. It's dark, really dark. There's no moon, but I don't need it. I'm half-cat, I can see in the dark, and I get to the Hokage's mansion in record time. I knock on the door to her study, but open it before I get a response.

"Lady Hokage, I…" I stop at the sight of Naruto Uzumaki, "N-Naruto?" He nods. That's weird. Naruto and I never go on missions together, or whatever the Hokage wanted us for. "Why'd you call us here, Lady Tsunade?" I ask rather impatiently. I'm more impatient than Naruto, and Naruto's REALLY impatient.

"C-Chihiro, calm down," says a timid Shizune, "We haven't even told Naruto." I grunt in reply and look at the Hokage.

"As intolerant as always, Chihiro," Lady Tsunade laughs hollowly, but I don't. What she doesn't remember is that we're gambling buddies and that I'm helping her petition for a slot machine in the mansion. _Does she also forget that I get her out of the office more than anyone else to gamble?_

"So what's up, Grandma?" Naruto asks too calmly for me to believe. He's as curious as I am, you can tell by the way he fidgets.

"You both know of the Akatsuki," The Hokage starts, and the atmosphere of the room drops considerably. Of course we do. Every ninja knows of the Akatsuki, or at least, they should. They're the enemy of every nation. Us two lower-ranking ninja nod for her to continue. "Well, I've received word that they've come into the Land of Fire. So you two cannot leave the village unless accompanied by a superior ninja. Is that understood?"

"What?" Naruto and I scream in unison.

"Just because we're Jinchuriki, doesn't mean you can keep us locked up!" I screech, throwing my hands into the air. This makes the Hokage and her assistant jump.

"Just because we have these damn demons inside us doesn't mean we're dangerous! You know this, Grandma!" Naruto backs me up, his face red with anger. Tsunade sighs, already irritated, and holds her head in her old hands.

"Well?" The two of us yell again. Really, that wasn't planned. I guess great minds really do think alike.

"She's only thinking of your safety," says Shizune and we glare at her. Before we blow up at her, Lady Tsunade waves a hand for us to leave. When we don't, she looks up at us, with a creepy glow about her face.

"You are dismissed," she says darkly. We notice the look in her eyes and out we go!

"Ugh, that's not fair!" I whine, holding Yui in my arms. The rain has stopped so we wander around the village in boredom, not really sure as of what to do next. After a mind-numbing ten minutes, Naruto breaks the silence with a random exclamation.

"I'll stop those Akatsuki myself," he says, and I stop behind him. He stops bewilderedly and turns to look at me. _Did he really just say that? Really? Or was I dreaming it?_

"Say again?" I ask and he repeats his statement. I gape in awe at the teenager before giving him my answer, "Naruto… That's the best idea since underwear!"

"You really think so?" the Uzumaki child smiles and I nod eagerly, "You'd come with me to stop them even though we're both Jinchuriki? But we can't tell anyone we're doing it…"

"Of course!" I smile big and lead him out of the village, telling the sentries that we're on a mission. Excellent. Two Jinchuriki going to put Akatsuki out of commission. The hunters become the hunted. Most excellent indeed. Now we just needed to find the bastards…

_**Hidan's Point-of-View**_

Jashin, damn it all! I hate waiting! Especially if it's waiting on Kakuzu and Toraichi. Those two are all about the money, the godless heathens. Because of them, we have to delay our search for the two Jinchuriki! I hate that!

"Kakuzu! Toraichi! C'mon, can't we just do this once we find the damn Jinchuriki?" I yell from behind them. The assholes walk WAY too fast for their own good.

"Ah, shut up, Hidan," says Kakuzu coolly, pissing me off more. Toraichi laughs and I glare daggers into his back. Jashin as my witness, I despise him. The way he talks, that stupid ninja cat with him. Oh, did I forget to mention that he's half-cat? Well, he is. It's annoying as fuck.

"I swear, one day, I'm going to kill you, Toraichi," I growl under my breath and he turns to me.

"What was that, punk?" He snaps and soon, we're at each other's throats, making Kakuzu pry us off each other.

"Stop this insufferable fighting, or I'm going to kill you both," At that, both me and Toraichi shut up and continue on after our "leader". I hate being ordered around. I hate it a lot. The only rules I follow are from my religion, which reminds me of my need to make a sacrifice to Jashin regularly.

"Well, if we're looking for goddamn 'money bags'," I make quotation marks with my fingers, "Then can we hurry the fuck up and find some? I need to please Jashin with a sacrifice, if you've forgotten."

"Is it really that important?" Toraichi sighs, petting his damn cat. That pulled me over the edge.

"Of course it's important, you blasphemous fucking idiot! Jashin's going to let me kill you someday, and I'm going to do it so goddamn slowly and painfully!"

"Well why not now, prick?"

"Because I don't want to disobey my god, asshole!" Once again, we're at each other's throats and in a split second, Kakuzu has our throats in his cold, zombie-like hands.

"What did I just say?" He snarls threateningly. Toraichi is shaking, it's funny to see, but I only glare back at my immortal partner. He can't kill me. He knows that. That's why we're partners. Leader just thought it would be funny to out a half-cat with us. Probably hoping we'd kill him. Oh Jashin PLEASE let me be able to kill him soon!

"Kakuzu, you don't scare me," I scoff, and I'm thrown down on the ground, with Toraichi thrown soon after me.

"Don't make me tell you again," grumbles Kakuzu again and I roll my eyes. _Oh give me a fucking break, Kakuzu,_ I think stubbornly, _like you could do anything…_

To my surprise, the cat child stays quiet until we reach a small village. The sign says Tanzaku Town. Hmm.

"Tanzaku Town, huh?" Toraichi whispers something quietly to his cat and I roll my eyes. Did he seriously think the damn cat would talk to him back? What a fucking weirdo.

"Come on," Kakuzu says, walking ahead of us, "I have a feeling we're going to find just want we want in this town…"


	2. Find the Jinchuriki

**Chihiro's Point of View**

"Woohoo! Another jackpot!" I scream joyfully and smile innocently at my Jinchuriki friend, "Pretty damn cool, huh Naruto?" He nods, his jaw dropped down almost to his feet. I laugh. I guess I forgot to tell him that I'm pretty good at gambling. Tanzaku Town has a building – a rather small building – that me and Lady Tsunade go to every once in a while, and what do we do there? Well, I'm busy winning while she's losing; she's never been good at gambling. That's why the village won't let her get a slot machine for her mansion, because she's so far in debt as it is.

"You should teach Grandma Tsunade how to do that!" Naruto gasps. Like I hadn't already thought of that! Of course, I tried, but the old bag is IMPOSSIBLE to teach. You can't teach an old dog new tricks…

"Nah," I shake my head and smile, "It's like a Kekkei Genkai; it runs in my family. You'd have to work hard, young grasshopper, if you want to be as strong as me!" Naruto laughs at the motions I make when I call him 'Young Grasshopper'. It's something my oldest brother used to call me before he left when I was young. He had a secret rendezvous with… _bad people_, and he left us.

Remembering that swirls me into a slight phase of depression, but I'm soon brought back to my usual hyper self by the smell of food, meat to be precise. I look at my ninja cat then at Naruto, who rolls his eyes.

"Yes Chihiro. I smell the food," he sighs. He's one of my closer friends who know almost everything there is to know about me. And when I smell food – it doesn't matter if anyone else with me is hungry – I'm going to go get some, as long as it's not vegetables. That's something me and Naruto can agree on. I bat cute kitty eyes at Naruto, hoping he can pay. Another sigh is shoved from his throat and he nods.

"Hurray! Food!" I bellow, making my way to where the smell was coming from, Naruto and Yui on my heels. _Just my luck! _I think excitedly with a lick to my lips, _a steakhouse! _We sit down at a table and I order as much as Naruto's wallet will allow – he has more money than you'd think. I get a small plate of fish and a saucer of milk for Yui and once our food arrives, I chow down. Table etiquette is not something I care about, at all. I have never used a fork, spoon, or knife in my entire life – though I've used napkins. We get stares, well more of horrified looks, from the people in the restaurant, but I ignore them. I finish my food quickly, getting a tired look from Naruto.

"Can we look from those damn Akatsuki now, Chihiro?" he whines and I nod.

"Yeah! I just wanted to make sure I wasn't getting rusty at the slots and I was hungry!" I pat my tummy like a drum. _Oh yeah, I'm definitely full_.Naruto rolls his eyes and smile, pays the waitress who served us our food and leads me and Yui out to the town's square.

"Well, since we're here, we might as well look around," Naruto says and I nod, "Be back here in about an hour if you can't find them." I nod again. Tanzaku Town is small; it doesn't take that long to see the whole town. The Genin takes off in a west direction and I go east with Yui.

"This shouldn't take too long, Yui," I tell her and she mews, "Just keep your nose out for stinky thugs in black robes with red clouds on them."

"Stinky thugs?" a low voice asks. I swiftly pick up Yui and cautiously turn around. Before me is a tall man, his face is covered with a mask similar to Kakashi Hatake's and has a Hidden Waterfall headband on his forehead. But the symbol is crossed out, and around him is a robe, a BLACK robe, with red clouds. I swallow hard and stare up at the man.

"Uh, I think I should be going now," I say quietly, but before I can turn around, a hand is around my throat.

"Chihiro Byoki, you're coming with me."

**Hidan's Point of View**

"Ugh, we've been here for three hours!" I growl to myself as I lean against the side of a building. Toraichi and Kakuzu left without me a couple hours ago and I don't know where they went. I hate being left behind. "Jashin, you have to let me kill them when they get back," I raise a fist to the sky and start walking. It's still dark, so not many people are out and I'm wearing black so how could they see me? Well, someone did. And it just so happens that it's someone we're looking for.

"You're Akatsuki!" The voice growls and I laugh, slowly moving closer to the person.

"That's right, heathen!" I laugh again as step in front of the person. Yup, no mistaking him. This is Naruto Uzumaki. I smile wickedly down at him, waiting for him to attack me. Instead, he just stands there, looking me over. Once again, I laugh. I raise my hands up in a ruse of surrender. He takes it. With claws he seemed to have grown in seconds, he slices at my stomach. I moan in pleasure. It's been a while since my stomach has been bleeding like this…

"Die!" screams the Jinchuriki and propels a kunai into my chest, piercing my heart. I moan again as I watch him jump back at least ten feet.

"Oh the pain…" I sigh contently as I pull the kunai from my chest. I watch the Jinchuriki's eyes widen as I lick the sticky liquid from the weapon. "Delicious," My eyes roll into the back of my head at the taste, "It's been a while since I've tasted blood." Naruto Uzumaki still stares, sweat rolling down his face. I could kill him now. So slowly and painfully, but I need some of his blood first. Then it hits me. We need him _alive_. I curse under my breath and smile my best fake smile.

"Why the hell won't you die?" he yells and I can't help but laugh. The stupid kid is so confused, it's fucking sad.

"Isn't it obvious?" I chuckle, smiling wickedly, "I'm fucking immortal, baby! That means you can't kill me!" I yell it to the heavens, laughing manically to add emphasis. It scares the shit out of him. Just what I like.

"You can't be immortal!" He scoffs, bearing razor-sharp demon teeth at me. I keep laughing. I can't help it. It's just too fucking funny! I nod in disagreement to his statement and repeat that I'm immortal, and then I show him by taking my scythe and stabbing myself in the heart. The pain…it's exquisite. The pain makes me just want to kill him. What's one measly little Jinchuriki out of ten? I lift my scythe in front of me, waiting for the right time to pounce on my new prey.

"C'mon, heathen, let's enjoy some wonderful pain together," I growl, waiting for him to start running. I smile when he doesn't. I can kill him faster this way. But as I crouch down to run at him…

"Hidan, just grab him and let's go!" That annoying voice of Toraichi's bellows and I groan, slapping my forehead.

"Just get the fuck away from me!" I scream, throwing my scythe in the direction of his voice. It crashes into something and the half-cat ninja chuckles.

"Missed me, you prink," he taunts, and I know he's waving a mocking index finger at my back. Dear Jashin, that pisses me off! I turn to him.

"Shut the fuck up, Toraichi! I swear one of these days, I'm going to kill you!" His response is a laugh, a rather irritating laugh. There's a thumping sound behind me and I turn again. Naruto Uzumaki is under Kakuzu's foot, struggling with all his might, with no luck getting free of course. Over his shoulder is another ninja, most likely that other Jinchuriki, Chihiro Byoki? Yeah, that's it. As I look her over, I notice she looks like Toraichi. A LOT like Toraichi. I pull my scythe back to me, attach it to its usual spot on my back, and keep looking her over.

"Jeez, Hidan, remind me not to leave you alone with her!" Toraichi laughs, and jumps down to meet us with Minoru, his ninja cat.

"W-what?" I screech, feeling my face get red, "Why would you say that?" Before Toraichi can reply, Kakuzu slams his foot into Naruto Uzumaki's head, knocking him unconscious.

"Help me," Kakuzu says emotionlessly and I pick up the Jinchuriki. Fuck he's heavy! You wouldn't think he weighs as much as he does! "Let's go," Kakuzu says with equal emotion as earlier and we follow him out of the town and we make our way to the hideout…


	3. All The Answers

_**Hidan's Point-of-View**_

"Okay, Toraichi, I have a goddamn question and you're gonna answer it!" The half-cat ninja stares at the female Jinchuriki over my shoulder when we stop. I'd noticed they looked similar and Toraichi has been staring at her ever since Kakuzu had found her. It was getting on my fucking nerves and I want to know what it's about.

"What the hell do you want, prick?" he huffs, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Why in the fuck does she look like you?"

"Coincidence, I guess,"

"No, this ain't no fucking coincidence," I say, gently laying the Jinchuriki girl down so I can pound Toraichi's face in. In front of us stands Kakuzu, who doesn't say anything through this, only stares at us with the other Jinchuriki on his shoulder. "Now c'mon, why in the hell does she look like you?"

"I don't know, okay?!" he suddenly screams at me, picks up the unconscious body, throws it over his shoulder, and stomps ahead of us. I never expected him to freak out like that. But still, it made me even more suspicious. I'm not the brightest guy in this damn world, but I sure as hell ain't the stupidest. I know he has something to do with her, and I'm going to find out what.

Kakuzu follows behind Toraichi and I run to catch up with them, the assholes walk so fast! Once I'm beside Kakuzu, he stops.

"Here should be good," He says, throwing Naruto Uzumaki off his shoulders.

"Good for what?" Toraichi calls back to us. The bastard was a good fifteen feet in front of us. Neither Kakuzu nor I respond to him and we both sit on the ground. Time to talk to our damn leader about the Jinchuriki. Leader also gets on my nerves, thinking I'm so idiotic since I'm a newer member. It pisses me off.

"We have found the Land of Fire's Jinchuriki," Kakuzu tells Leader once he finally communicates with us. "Yes, both Uzumaki and Byoki… Yes sir." Kakuzu blinks to let us know that Leader has stopped speaking.

"What was that about?" Toraichi asks, now closer to us. He sets down Chihiro Byoki so very carefully it makes me fucking sick. He has something to do with that child and he's only making the damn situation worse for his dumbass self.

"Leader wants us to return to the hideout with the two Jinchuriki," Kakuzu tells him, and I scoff. I didn't think he should've told him, the bastard should have already known what that was about.

"Well, can we rest for the night? We can eat and store up chakra." Toraichi says expectantly. I hadn't noticed, but we had been hiking all day. Though it's not like Kakuzu would really listen to him! But, to my surprise, he does and Kakuzu makes camp where he stands. Goddamn it, I hate that! Kakuzu doesn't listen to me, and I know he's trying to piss me off by listening to _him_! It just pisses me off!

I sit down against a tree where I laid the Byoki Jinchuriki down and I stare at Toraichi. He pets his ninja cat and curls up into a ball just as it had done. Then I look at the Jinchuriki. She looks kind of peaceful, like she's just sleeping. I smile, but just a little, and I stop once I notice I'm doing it. I don't smile. I don't like to. It shows happiness, and the only time I'm happy is when I'm sacrificing those dumbass heathens.

But still, looking at her – even though she's unconscious – I feel a strange sense of peace, like at the very moment of the killing blow to my sacrifices. It feels… amazing. I fall asleep with a smile on my face, the slightest smile.

_**Chihiro's Point-of-View**_

Everything feels tense around me, the air mostly. As if I'm being watched. It's strange. I don't like it. I open my eyes; just black. Have I even really opened my eyes? I hear a voice, soft and low. One that sounds oh so familiar, one that my ears haven't heard in ages. But I can't quite name… _him._ Yes, it's a man's voice. The voice stops suddenly and I hear footsteps lightly graze the ground, moving fast towards me. A hand on my shoulder, then the same voice in my ear, "Don't worry, Chihiro, I won't let them hurt you." I try to open my mouth to respond, but I can't stay awake and I drift off to an unconscious slumber.

_**Toraichi's Point-of-View**_

It's strange to see my little sister now; both of us have grown so much. So many years have passed since I last saw that little kitten's face. I knew it was only a matter of time before the Akatsuki was going to come looking for her and the Uzumaki boy. I could care less about him, but my own flesh and blood was not about to die because some group of greedy "peace-seeking" criminals wants the demon she possesses. I was the one who knew she had it in the beginning – though now I'm sure every leaf ninja knows. I trained her, along with Master Jiraiya, to control it… then I left her, and the rest of my family, my friends, superiors and the Hokage, for reasons I can't explain. And once I found out about the Akatsuki's obsession with Jinchuriki, I knew I had to join. With my skills, I knew they wouldn't be able to refuse my offer. I just needed to protect her.

But Hidan's starting to catch on, and I'm sure Kakuzu already has. I must get her out, as my last deed to my little sister, I will protect her, and in doing so, I'll protect the leaf. I pick her up as soundlessly as I possibly can. I send Minoru to get the fox demon boy. I know they're good friends and Chihiro would be heartbroken if the boy died. Then silently start to make my run for it…

"And where the fuck do you think you're going, _prick_?" I turn to face Hidan, with Kakuzu right behind him. Busted.

_**Hidan's Point-of-View**_

"Ha! I fucking knew it!" I scream, leaping at the scene in front of us. They were related! Toraichi was related to the cat Jinchuriki! "I fucking told you, Kakuzu!" I point a taunting finger in his face and laugh.

"I already knew they were related, you moron," Kakuzu growls, not even turning to look at me. His gaze remains on the traitor, who summons his ninja cat to his side. On the cat's back is the other Jinchuriki.

"You really think you're going to leave, ALIVE, with those Jinchuriki?!" I bellow as I ignore Kakuzu's hateful comment and turn back to Toraichi. What a joke! "I may not be able to sacrifice the Jinchuriki to Lord Jashin, but you sure as hell are dying in their place! I've waited a long time to do this!" I pull the scythe off my back and run towards the ninja, making him drop the Jinchuriki girl.

"Minoru, wake up the Jinchuriki and lead them out of here!" Toraichi says in a demanding voice and his ninja cat responds with a meow, attempting to wake up the Jinchuriki. It makes me sick how well they communicate with each other. But there is no way in hell I'm going to let them escape! And neither is Kakuzu. He releases his "tentacles" – at least that's what I call them – at the cat and two Jinchuriki, but they're already up and the bounce out of the way to avoid them. I run at Toraichi, my scythe already unsheathed and swinging at the ninja. Fortunately for him, he dodges it. Kakuzu focuses on the Jinchuriki and I get to focus on Toraichi.

"Finally, I get to make a sacrifice to Jashin! Finally!" I scream madly. The thought of it just excites me. I can't wait to experience pain together with him. "I'll make you suffer. I love the suffering. Oh, the sweet, sweet suffering." Toraichi growls and throws shuriken at me, which is countered by my scythe, though a few connect to my skin. I let the shuriken sink into the flesh on my stomach. He should know by now that he can't kill me. Maybe he forgot and I should remind him. "Oh Toraichi, you're forgetting something." I chuckle, pointing at the shuriken. He groans and runs at me, the sword around his waist now in his hand. "And what do you hope to accomplish with that?" I laugh.

"To end this," he says, in the most serious voice he can muster up. We both know he's scared, the way his voice just trembled. He knows he doesn't stand a fucking inch of a chance. As he swings his sword at me, I raise my scythe to defend myself. As we struggle against each other, both weapons pushing with equal force, I attempt to see how Kakuzu is doing.

"The fuck is that thing?!" Naruto Uzumaki screams at Kakuzu's "tentacles", and jumps out of the way. The other Jinchuriki is already caught in Kakuzu's grasp and is struggling for air, as is Minoru. "Let her go," Uzumaki demands, "or I swear-"

"Focus on me, Hidan, or you'll breathe your last breath!" Toraichi's voice barks, taking my eyes off of Kakuzu and his prey. With a forceful shove, he pushes me back and swings his weapon. It connects with my neck, though it doesn't cut all the way through. He pulls it out and watches my body fall to the ground with a grunt of accomplishment.

"Ow ow ow! You stupid fucking idiot! That hurts like hell!" I scream up at him. I can't move because my head technically isn't attached to my body now. He chuckles and sprints towards Kakuzu. He cuts the tentacles holding the Jinchuriki and cat then moves to my partner, sword gripped tightly in his hand.

"Do you take me for a fool, cat?" Kakuzu asks, sending more tentacles after the ninja. A few latch around his ankle, pulling him hard on the ground. _Yes! He's not getting away! _The female Jinchuriki shrieks when she sees her brother restrained and rushes to help him. Her mistake. More of Kakuzu's tendrils wrap around her, almost forming a cocoon around her. Around me, I see some rise from the ground and sew my head back to my body. Finally, movement.

"Haha! You filthy heathens! You're finished!" I laugh my usual laugh, and the scene in front of me seems hopeless, absolutely hopeless for them…


End file.
